falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lynn Woods
(deathclaw den NW) (deathclaw den NW) }} The Lynn Woods is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout Lynn Woods is a small, uninhabited location, with all the inhabitants having been killed by raiders before the Sole Survivor discovers it.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 276 - "Dominated for centuries by an old stone lookout tower, this settler encampment was recently pillaged by Raiders. Why not return the favor?" The nearby area is infested with deathclaws, and is located near a ravine that is used in the quest The Devil's Due, wherein the Sole Survivor can return a deathclaw egg to its nest. In this location, there is a small tower with a siren on top of it. Reaching the camp area will cause several raiders to spawn (also by lockpicking the steamer trunk in the shack), activating the siren will cause two leveled deathclaws to spawn. Normally, the tower is safe from the deathclaws, but if the deathclaws attack the Sole Survivor when they are in the tower, there is a chance they may lunge into the tower, which will result in them being able to climb the stairs. Notable loot * A deathclaw gauntlet - In the small valley to the west-northwest that contains deathclaws. There is a non-hostile deathclaw should one be doing the quest The Devil's Due. * Wasteland Survival Guide issue #4 - On top of the yellow sleeping bag in the southern wooden shack. * Lynn Woods chest key - On the body of a settler at the top of the tower. This opens the Master locked chest inside the northern shack. Notes To the west of the unmarked deathclaw nest, a mirelurk queen will sometimes spawn. This is level dependent. Appearances The Lynn Woods only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The real life Lynn Woods Reservation (founded 1881) is a 2,200-acre (8.9 km²) municipal forest park located in Lynn, Essex County, Massachusetts, located in the same general vicinity as it appears in the game. There is a tower at the highest point there, just as in the game, called simply Stone Tower, and was built in 1936 by the Works Progress Administration (WPA) as a fire observation tower. Bugs * When the Sole Survivor is on the top, one of the deathclaws may respawn itself. * Occasionally on lower difficulties, only one deathclaw may arrive. * The settler corpse can sometimes not contain the key to the chest. This seems to occur if one leaves the area or reloads a save after they first load the cell. Reloading to a point before the area was first entered can cause the key to spawn properly, however it still may not spawn every time. * If the settler's corpse is not looted the first time entering the area it will disappear when the area resets, which is quite common when visiting Parsons Creamery for the quest Special Delivery. Gallery Lynn Woods Shacks.jpg|Shacks FO4 Lynn woods tower top.png|View from the top of the tower FO4 Lynn woods WSG4.png|Wasteland Survival Guide magazine FO4 Lynn Woods siren.png|Siren Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Lynn Woods ru:Линн-Вудс uk:Лінн-Вудс